herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kogarasumaru
Kogarasumaru is the Air Treck team formed by Itsuki Minami and his friends to further their favorite hobby of Air Treck. They serve as the main storm rider team of Air Gear. Their team ranking in the world of AT increased at a very rapid pace, giving Kogarasumaru worldwide fame. Eventually, the elite team known as Genesis is placed under the command of Kogarasumaru. Ikki terminated this "alliance" after the betrayal of the Takeuchi brothers. Kogarasumaru is now determined to win the Gram Scale Tournament and dominate all other teams with their strength alone. The origin of the name of this team is a famous Japanese sword. Currently, Kogarasumaru has three Kings: Ikki, Kazu, and Agito/Akito/Lind. Kogarasumaru is currently ranked B-Class. Many fans suspect that there's some kind of alliance between Kogarasumaru and Sleeping Forest. Team Members Itsuki Minami Known as Ikki by his friends, he lives with a family of four sisters, the Noyamano. He is in his second year of junior high. At the beginning of the manga he is the leader of the youth gang the East Side Gunz. After the incident with the Skull Saders, he gets very passionate with AT and even sets up his own AT team, Kogarasumaru, with his friends. Upon his entry into the realm of AT, Ikki triggers the interest of many seasoned veterans. Among them is Simca, the pink-haired Storm Rider, who intends to lead our hero to what she believes is his ultimate destiny - the untouched throne of the Sky King. Ikki is currently considered the Storm King of the Hurricane Road. Backed by his friends and comrades Ikki continues pursuit of his goals as a Storm Rider. Ikki also has the nickname "Crow" because of Kuu, the crow that lives in his hair. Agito/Akito/Lind Wanijima The current Fang King of the Bloody Road. At first glance, he comes across as hostile, vulgar, and a bit psychotic, whereas, in reality, he is very protective of the few people he cares about, and somewhat insecure in regards to his existence. Agito is an A-class AT rider and he's actually the strongest member of the team Kogarasumaru. Kazuma Mikura Known as Kazu by his friends, he is Ikki's childhood friend who picks up AT due to Ikki's huge influence in his life. His specialty is speed, and he is able to move so quickly that he disappears entirely from view, sometimes leaving only his skullcap behind. He is often characterized as a jet plane. As Ikki's sidekick, Kazu prefers to stay in the background and gets nervous when he's in the spotlight; he's often teased by friends and enemies alike for not having a noticeable presence. Though he's overshadowed by Ikki and others, he has gotten used to this and finds strength in being a "weak" person who refuses to give up. He shows signs of an inferiority complex when Ikki is injured and trusts Kazu with the job of Kogarasumaru's temporary leader; the team is beaten by Animal House, which badly hurts his morale, but after his friends give him support, he strengthens his resolve and gets over his complex. Kazu is currently the new Flame King thanks to his intense speed, which creates powerful illusionary flames. The Flame Regalia was handed down to him in the last few moments of Spitfire's life before being killed by the Takeuchi brothers. The regalia was then stolen by the presumed dead Aeon Clock while the team was training at a temple with Buccha's father. Kazu later became depressed with the fact that the Flame Regalia was stolen and didn't see himself as worthy of the title Flame King that was given to him by Spitfire. After fighting Ikki who had taken the identity as a spiritual leader of a sect for AT riders Kazu then gained the confidence to start riding on the Flame Road once again and saw himself as one of the people who would ride on the wings of Ikki. Aeon Clock later returns the Flame Regalia and helped Kogarasumaru fight against Sora Takeuchi Buccha Buccha is a power type rider that originally had a team known as Night Kings, but they were disbanded after their defeat in a Parts War at the hands of Ikki. After this, Buccha started to train Ikki in the ways of wall riding and taught him a lot of his own tricks. He then became a member of Kogarasumaru and often joins the other members in their comical victory pose which resembles the team emblem and their cheer. He is a respected member of the team due to his knowledge of a lot of different tricks and was a key member in their rise in the ranks. He thanks Ikki for letting him see that the sky is where his dreams as an Air Track (AT) rider can be accomplished. He also has different fighting forms as the story progresses. Onigiri A friend of Ikki and Kazu who was also part of the East Side Gunz. He got into ATs after he and Kazu saw how infatuated Ikki was with them. Onigiri rides upside-down with one AT on his head. Initially this was just to look at girls underwear, but became an essential component to his riding style. In the battle with Gorgon Shell of Behemoth he created the "Smell Road", which is essentially that he creates such an odor from being aroused that it effects the opponent's sensory intake and behavior. Emily Adachi A girl on the Higashi Junior High School track team who is in love with Kazu. She has also taken up ATs and is now also a member of Kogarasumaru. At the moment she is filling in for United States President John Omaha due to a mishap that caused her conscience to slip into the body of the President after she preformed her duty as Kogarasumaru's Panther against the original Sleeping Forest. Nobunaga A fan of Ikki and a supporter of Kogarasumaru. When they were short two members due to the hospitalization of Ikki and Agito, he stepped up to become a permanent back-up member. He is eventually pushed back further due to Emily's success with A-T's. Allies *Yayoi Nakayama: Agito's Tuner and Higashi Junior High School's track runner with Emily. *Kururu Sumeragi: The leader of Tool Toul To and Pledge Queen of the Ring Road. She created Ikki's Storm Regalia for him. *Benkei: The former second-in-command of the Storm Rider team Trident and mentor of Kogarasumaru. *Yasuyoshi Sano: Former behemoth member with a deep loyalty to Ikki and the rest of Kogarasumaru. *Rez Boa Dogs: Inuyama has become a great friend from Ikki. He is currently in the Aircraft carrier fighting along with him. *Simca: A long time supporter of Ikki and his team. Also in love with Ikki and helps out team numerous times. *Nue: Leader of Black Crow. Started to support Kogarasumaru after he was defeated by Ikki. *Kilik: Commander and original member of Sleeping Forest. Helps Kogarasumaru in order to defeat Genesis *Falko: An original member of Sleeping Forest and holder of seed status in the Gram Scale Tournament *Black Burn: An original member of Sleeping Forest and Nue's father. Also known as Hanged Man. *Orca: Former member of Nike's overseas allies. Decided to help after he was defeated by Buccha. *Mitsuru Bando: Former member of Behemoth and current leader of DIG. Ringo Noyamano: Ikki's long-time friend, current tuner, and second-in-command/ Thorn Queen of Sleeping Forest. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teams Category:Manga Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright